The Assassin
by AwesomeIDOLAuthor
Summary: Jin, a cold-blooded assassin wants to take revenge on the empire for his parents, with Night Raid by his side wll he succeed? OCxAkame Sister!Najenda AU from the real story. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

AN:So here is a new story hope you like it ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Jin's POV <strong>

**Flashback**

I was there. I was watching them get killed. I saw him, the killer smirked at me. As he smirks I feel my blood boil with anger but as I reach out to punch him, he was already gone. I just saw them lying on the ground with blood all around them. As a tear came out my eyes and I scream, I felt it, the feeling to want to have revenge. And that is how I became a cold-blooded assassin.

**Present**

'I was walking down this forest for a long time already, where is the hideout of Nee-chan?' Jin thought as he still walks down the forest but became alarmed when he stepped on a wire.

'A wire? Must be an alarming device for them' Jin thought as he waited for the group to come.

'They need to be faster than this or they won't protect my Nee-chan' Jin thought as he wears his hood. And as he heard gust of winds and footsteps he drew out his sword the imperial arm 'Sakurako' also known as Wave sword: Sakurako. The sword, whenever used by its user generates wave as the user swings it, and according to the user's strength of swinging, the wave will have its equal strength.

And as Lubbock stopped her movement, by tangling her right foot, as Bulat and Tatsumi attacks her at the same time.

"Not bad, not bad" Jin said as he smirked. The group was surprised by the voice because they can't tell if it's a man or a woman.

"But that's not enough!" Jin shouted as he vanished and again they were surprised.

'Where is he or she?' Leone thought as she was looking around trying to find the trespasser.

'Damn I can't shoot him if he is nowhere to be found!' Mine thought as she too is trying to find him but she was shocked to hear gusts of winds behind her and as quickly as she could she pointed her imperial arm 'Pumpkin' behind her but found nothing.

'What the!? Where is he!?' Mine thought alarmed.

'Hmph! They need to be more alarmed than this' Jin thought as he watched the members of night raid trying to find him.

'But It may be fun to play with them' Jin smirked as he ran past Mine and attacked Bulat. But Bulat defended against her sword.

'Not bad big man but let's see if you can withstand this!' Jin thought as he jumped and swinged his sword

'The 'Sakurako'!? The one used by the assassin!?' Bulat thought as he tried to block the wave but failed.

'Heh! That's what you get when you try to block one of my attacks' Jin thought as Bulat lied on the ground his arms hurting for trying to block the wave

'Why is the assassin here!?' Bulat thought as he watched the assassin smirk. But the smirk vanished when Leone launched at him and started to attack him

'Heh! Think your clever enough?' Leone thought as she began to attack Jin. Jin just blocked her attacks with his sword

'Woah! It's Leone-san but still not enough!' Jin thought as he once again swung his sword. This time the one who blocked was Akame with the help of Leone, Lubbock, Sheele, and Tatsumi they successfully blocked the wave.

'Good one but that's not my full strength!' Jin thought as he smirked again. And this time swung the 'Sakurako' harder and with more strength.

"Take that!" Jin shouted and the shout was heard by Najenda and she recognized the voice.

'That voice! It's Jin!' Najenda thought as she started to run where Lubbock said he detected an enemy.

'Don't tell me she's fighting them!? They're still not strong enough for her! She might even injure them!' Najenda thought as she ran faster to the location.

There as Jin is panting the only one standing or let's say can fight is Mine.

"E-everyone! Why?" 'It's only one person but we can't defeat him. Is this how weak we are?' Mine thought as she looked at everyone lying on the ground, Bulat glaring at him, and others devastated. Mine was alarmed when he smirked at her.

'He's looking this way!' Mine thought as she through her imperial arm. Her hand is shaking sign that she's scared of the person in front of her.

'Please, Don't' Mine just thought and closed her eyes because she saw him raised his hand because she knows what's going to come to her.

But then opened her eyes when heard a loud bang, apparently Najenda, their leader just hitted on the head the assassin that tried to kill her.

"Ouch! That hurts, Onee-chan" Jin said as he rubs the part of his head that was hit by Najenda.

'Onee-chan!?' Everyone thougt except Leone

'Oh! It's Jin' Leone thought

"What the heck are you doing!?" Najenda shouted at Jin.

"Ouch my ears" Jin said again and started to pull down his hood showing his face emotionless.

"Nothing, I'm just testing them that's all" Jin explained as he puts his sword away.

"Why YOU of all people is testing my comrades!?" Najenda shouted at Jin.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry" Jin said.

* * *

><p>My new OC ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I gotta clear this, This is Yuri because Jin is a girl, she just thinks she is a boy.

So speaking, this is definitely Yuri. XD

I Do Not Own Akame ga Kill! XD

* * *

><p>Jin looked at Mine sharply, Mine shakes at the gaze but relieved when Najenda again hits Jin in the head<p>

Jin ran to Mine's place and stretched out his hand

"Come on Mine-san, let's go" Jin said still stretching out his hand. Mine only looked at his hand still shaking

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you" Jin said emotionless but somehow Mine felt relieved, because of that Mine got up with the help of Jin.

"Mine-chan, help me with these guys" Najenda said as she is helping Sheele get up, Mine nodded and started to help while Jin just watched.

"So where is it?" Jin asked as he began to pick up his bag.

"Where is what?" Najenda asked back, annoyed because Jin hurted the Night Raid Members

"You know your 'secret' base" Jin asked, Najenda sighed and pointed east of her

"There just walk, run whatever you want and if you see a house that's it" Najenda said defeated.

"Thanks" Jin then carried Akame bride-style, Akame blushed and tried to get off but have no strength for it.

"I'll take her there" Jin said and started to run through the forest. Najenda just sighed at Jin

'How can she act like that' Najenda thought and remembered the past

'For them, she is destroying her own life for the sake of revenge' Najenda frowned and slapped herself

'Gotta get over that and help them' Najenda said continuing helping the night raid members.

Meanwhile….

Jin started to walk when they are far from the others

"Why would you that?" Akame asked him

"Do what?" Jin asked back

"Attack us" Akame answered

"I didn't attack you, you were the ones who attacked first, and I just defended myself" Jin answered and Akame sighed

"What is your name?" Akame asked again

'What's this, an interview?' Jin thought as he sighed

"Jin" Jin answered

"Are you a man or a woman?" Akame asked

"Man" Jin answered

"Age?" Akame asked again

"Why are you asking me this? 15" Jin asked Akame but answered her question

"Because you're going to join us, right?" Akame said "I just wanted to get information about you so I can trust you" Akame continued

"Don't" Jin suddenly stopped

"Don't what?" Akame was surprised

"Trust me, Don't trust me because you'll regret it" Jin said "And by the way I won't join night raid, I'm just here to check on my sis and when the time comes, I, myself will end the empire" Jin continued

"And while I wait for that time, I'll be here protecting my sister" Jin said then put Akame down

"We're here" Jin said and opened the door of the hideout.

'Why? Why can't I trust you? Are you going to kill us too? Or betray us?' Akame thought while looking at Jin's back

"I won't kill you" Jin answered, guessing what's on Akame's head, Akame was surprised

"Just don't trust me, because someday, I might change and become someone you won't trust" Jin continued.

"Because I'm someone who changed just because I wanted revenge" Jin explained and sat down the couch. Akame sat down too while waiting for Najenda and the others. After a few minutes Akame glanced at Jin to see that Jin is already asleep.

'Whoa! He falls asleep so fast' Akame thought and sighed, went upstairs, got a blanket and put it on Jin and glanced at him again

'You changed for revenge?' Akame thought and sat down 'Why? For who? And for what reason?'

Then the Najenda and the others opened the door. Everyone was looking at Akame and Akame smiled

"We're home" Everyone said in unison

"Yeah, Welcome back" Akame replied and stood up

"Where's Jin?" Najenda asked immediately

"Sleeping on the couch" Akame answered. Everyone glanced at the couch and saw Jin, Najenda just smiled at the sleeping girl

"Oh Jin-kun is so cute when sleeping" Leone said and went to Jin

"Leone, you better not disturb him" Najenda said and looked at Jin and smiled

"Come on, everyone let's eat dinner" Najenda said

* * *

><p>The Sleepy head ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

As Jin woke up he looked around and found no one in the living room.

"Seriously?" 'They left me here?' Jin thought as he stood up and heard his stomach rumbling

"I'm hungry" Jin said as he placed his hand on his stomach

"Where is the kitchen?" Jin asked no one and looked around the house by himself and finally after opening a few rooms he found the kitchen and found something on the table

'Oh there's a note' Jin thought as he picks up the note

"Here a dinner for you so eat! BTW your room will be on the second floor, the fourth door to the right

Najenda, Your very beautiful sister ^_^V"

"Yeah right, you're beautiful alright" Jin said as he smiled at the note and opened the container that contained the food, the not mentioned then Jin sat down while eating the food

'Hey this delicious, I wonder who did it, No one seems like the cooking type' Jin thought as he tried to remember the Night Raid's members.

'Bulat? Nope, he's like the muscular type.

Leone? Nope, that woman just likes to kill people not animals.

Onee-chan? Nope, I was always the one who was cooking back then.

Mine? Nope, she seems like to shop more than to cook.

Sheele? Nope, that girl looks like an airhead.

Tatsumi? Nope, I doubt that guy could cook anything

Lubbock? Nope, that guy only likes to look at girls not animals

Akame? Nope, that girl just looks so, I don't know' Jin thought as he judged everyone by their looks

'But as they say, don't judge a book by its cover' Jin thought as he finished his food.

'Now, time to sleep' Jin thought as he walked upstairs

'Now where is it? The fourth door to the right?' Jin yawned as he was looking for his room

'Oh here it is' Jin finally found his own room and jumped straight to the bed.

'Goodnight Light' Jin's inner self said to someone

And the next day Jin was awoken by the urge to have blood drinked

'Shit it's been a week since I drank a liter of blood' Jin thought as he realized that the urge is getting stronger and his head is starting to hurt

'F*ck, I need to go now' Jin thought and he jumped out the window and started to run through the forest

'Gotta find an evil bird or something' Jin thought as he scanned through the whole forest

'There! A giant one' Jin smirked as he ran to get to the bird

"Now, It's time to DIE!" Jin shouted w then he attacked the giant bird with bare hands

As Jin killed the giant bird his whole body was full of blood then he collected the blood with bottles when the bird was already dead

Meanwhile, Najenda is trying to find Jin because when she woke up her brother was missing in his room

'Jin where are you?' Najenda thought while trying to find Jin then she heard shouting near the river

'That must be Jin!' Najenda thought and rushed to the river then she found Jin full of blood and looked very calm then she saw her licked her lips

"Hey, when was the last time you drank?" Najenda asked Jin, Jin looked at her then answered

"Last week" Jin answered

"That's why this happened?" Najenda asked and Jin nodded

Najenda sighed and picked up the bottles "Come on let's go back you gotta take a shower, okay?"

As the two walk Najenda was feeling uneasy

"Hey so how's the collecting of Imperial arms going?" Najenda asked 'Ugh, that's the only thing I could think of huh?' Najenda sighed at herself

"I collected 10 so far, the other 5 was destroyed ones" Jin said while counting on his hands

"So you mean the other 5 is still healing or repairing?" Najenda asked again and sighed in relief as they were close to the hideout

"Yeah, It will take weeks, months or even years to repair them but I have no choice but to do so" Jin answered

"Yeah, so how many are out there including yours, the empires, and ours?" Najenda asked

"Um… probably" Jin paused as he counted again "Thirty-two of them" Jin answered

Najenda sighed "So eight is still missing huh?" Jin nodded

"Hey take a shower at your room now" Najenda commanded her little sibling

Jin nodded, and jumped through the window of her room then ran to the bathroom

'What a troublesome sister' Najenda sighed 'She even sees herself as a man' Najenda suddenly frowned 'It's because you wanted end them, right? You want to end the empire' Najenda then looked at the ceiling 'If only I was there when mom and dad died, I could've protected her but when I got there I was too late, she was already emotionless' Najenda thought and shed a tear

'If only that guy never came then she'll be living a peaceful life' Najenda sighed and slapped herself

'Gotta get over that now' Najenda thought and forced a smiled 'At least she's here with me'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: HEre! A Christmas gift for you guys!

I Do Not Own Akame Ga Kill!

* * *

><p>Jin was just finished bathing when he looked at the mirror and the mirror shattered (Only in his mind)<p>

'A mirror reflects everything, huh?' Jin thought

'Yeah, right, it's broken because I'm … hmph' Jin thought and started to wear his clothes

'I wonder if someone is already cooking breakfast' Jin thought and went downstairs

"Hey, who is cooking?" Jin asked when he heard sounds from the kitchen.

"Me" Akame answered while looking at him

'Seriously? Her?' Jin sighed and started to wear an apron

"Can I help?" Jin asked and Akame nodded.

And the two started cooking

"Cooking finished!" Akame said when they are finished, looking satisfied while Jin looked devastated

'So many meat, is this seriously their breakfast!? Only breakfast!?' Jin just looked at Akame and sighed

'But this is how I eat when I was training so it's reasonable' Jin thought and started to eat

"Itadikimasu!" Akame said and started to eat too

"Hey, how's your day?" Najenda asked Jin first before eating "Itadakimasu"

"No good" Jin sighed

"First, I have to go shower because of blood then I have to train later" Jin replied and started eating again and Najenda just nodded

"Blood?" Akame asked

"Yeah, this guy slayed an evil bird for its blood" Najenda said and pointed her fork to Jin

"Stop pointing things at me" Jin said and stood up

"I'm gonna go to the capital and I'll be back this evening, okay?" Jin said to Najenda and she nodded

"You're … not gonna stop him?" Akame asked

"No, he can take of himself, heck he even beat you guys yesterday, right?" Najenda said and Akame nodded

"That's why I believe he can take care of himself" Najenda said and stood up

"Now, time to go out and do something" Najenda said and stood up too

Meanwhile…

'There should be something around here that I could do' Jin thought as he looked around the town but spotted something

'Apples!' Jin thought as he ran to where the store is

"Can I please have one kilo of these?" Jin said as he brought money to pay for the apples

"Here, thank you" The Merchant said to him

"Welcome" Jin said and walked away with a paper bag full of apples in one hand and other one holding an apple that he is eating then suddenly he heard screaming of children

"Please, don't hurt us" A kid pleaded while protecting some other kids behind her while their being bullied by six empire soldiers

"Hey leave them alone" Jin said after wearing his mask and taking out his sword

"Heh, who do you think you are?" An Empire soldier said to her

"We're the soldiers of this town! So you should just keep quiet and pass by here, kiddo" The other soldier said

"Heh, you think lowlifes like you can make me do that?" Jin said

"Don't mess with me, you're trashes compared to those kids" Jin said then smirked

"What did you say!?" The Soldier then attacked Jin

'That's all you got!?' Jin thought and just kicked away the soldier

Then the other five attacked her at once and Jin just lead them away from the children and into the forest

"Wrong move, kiddo. We know this place" The soldier said and attacked once again

Then Jin waved the Sakurako and killed all of the soldiers

'That's all? Pathetic, these soldiers are very pathetic, is this really the empire?' Jin asked no one particularly but started walking again

'If that's all they got, why haven't my sister killed that fat monster yet? Maybe there's some strong ones out there' Jin smirked 'Then I just have to be patient'

"Thank you for saving us" The kid said when Jin came back from the forest, Jin just nodded

"Here" Jin said and gave the children some apples

"It should help you guys get by the day" Jin said and walked away

"Thank you, onii-chan!" The kid shouted and waved

Jin just put his hand up and continued walking and came back to the hideout

* * *

><p>Those Apples Tho XD<p>

Merry Christmas And Happy New Year!


End file.
